Just Friends?
by TheFirefoxCz
Summary: Miku and Luka are best friends. But Miku falls in love with Luka, and it really hurts her, so she's been avoiding Luka for a while. How does Luka feel though? My first story ever, hope it's decent. Feedback appreciated!


"There you are, I've been looking for you everywhere!"

Luka said, approaching me from behind and touching my shoulder. I'm not sure it was a good time to talk to her now. I've been emotionally hurting for a while now, and the worst thing is, she is the reason why. But we're best friends, so why should she be hurting me? Well, it's not her fault, really.

The truth is, I'm in love. Yes, I'm in love with my best friend, Luka Megurine.

I don't know how it happened, but it just did. I didn't even know I was into girls, but I'm sure this is love. But I have no chance with her. She's my best friend, plus she's straight. Right? I'm nothing more than a friend to her.

I've been sitting here in the park for more than an hour now, just thinking and mostly crying. I tried avoiding her lately, so that maybe my feelings would go away. Of course they didn't. We haven't talked for more than a week, but now that she's here again, touching me again, it makes my heart jump. It hurts, knowing that she's here, so close, and yet I can't have her in the way I desire.

"What are you doing here? Hey, what's up? And don't say nothing, I know when something's bothering you, you know."

She always does. She's the only one who knows, it might seem strange, but even though I try to hide my pain under a smile, she notices. No one else does, only her, that's what makes her special. And it's not only that.

Just remembering all the special things about her, brings even more pain into my heart. (Or at least they are special to me)

I turn around looking at her with tear-stained face and and eyes filled with pain. She gasped, shocked.

"Oh god Miku! What happened? Are you okay?" She said, worried look on her face. "You've been ignoring me lately, I was worried about you. What's wrong?"

I stay quiet. I can't bring myself to speak. It's too much. Even though my heart aches, I missed her. I still do.

I hug her tighly, sobbing intesively. I bury my head into the crook of her neck, while she hugs me back. I'm really glad she still cares about me. I was thinking she might hate me now, because I ignored her and didn't talk to her much. But she doesn't, she still cares.

My heart is pounding like crazy while I'm crying and holding her tightly. She doesn't say anything, just holds me just as tight.

"I..I'm..s-sorry" *sob* "I'm..really...sorry..." *sob* I finally manage to say.

She pulls away and pats my head "Shhh, it's okay, I'm not mad, don't worry."

"Y-you're...not?" I stared at her shocked "I-I thought you hate me!..I..acted terribly.., I'm really sorry..."

"I could never hate you, Miku."

My eyes went wide. She didn't hate me? And she never...what?

"W-what?" I said, my crying finally subsiding to a few sobs.

"You're my best friend, how could I hate you? And it was just a few days anyway" She said with a small smile.

At the words "best friend" my heart sank a bit lower in my chest, aching.

"Also, I knew something was bothering you, I was really worried about you, you know!" Her expression changed to a more pained one, eyes filled with hurt. "What's wrong Miku? You know you can always talk to me, so why not now? I just want to help you..."

Small tears were forming in her eyes.

"Why Miku? Why are you avoiding me?" She started sobbing slightly.

I couldn't take it anymore, seeing her pained expression, hearing her voice full of worry, combined with my pain I've felt for some time now. It was breaking me even more.

And that was my breaking point.

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!" I yelled with all the feelings I had trapped inside me for so long.

"I love you so much Luka! That's why I was avoiding you, I hoped it might go away...but..it didn't...I'm really really sorry!" I started crying again, collapsing on my knees onto the ground.

"I..just..can't take it anymore..." I sobbed violently, letting it all out.

I couldn't even look at her. I imagined a look of disgust on her face. She definitely hates me now!

But she kneeled down and gently caressed my cheek with her hand "Miku, look at me."

I slowly raised my head, looking into her beatiful aqua colored eyes. They were filled with shock, pain and...something? I couldn't quite tell

Then, she suddenly reached down and kissed me.

Wait. What? She kissed me! What's even happening right now?!

I just sat there, completely frozen. She slowly pulled back, looking into my wide and teary eyes.

"Wha..why...?" I mumbled out, trying to comprehend what just happend. She just kissed me! But why? She's straight, isn't she?

"I'm sorry..." she said tearing up again.

"For what? You didn't do anything! I'm the one who ignored and hurt you!"

She sighed and hugged me "I love you too, Miku"

W-w-what? D-did she just? But how? And why? And-

"I didn't want to do anything to ruin our friendship, so I tried hiding and denying my feelings, convincing myself we are just friends, best friends, and nothing more. I had no idea you felt that way!"

Oh...so..she loves me back. And she didn't want to ruin our friendship. OMG SHE LOVES ME BACK!

I pounced at her and kissed her with all the love I could muster. She's a bit surprised a bit at first, but then kisses back happily.

After a while, we pull apart, staring into each others love-filled eyes. We don't say anything, just stay there, looking into our very souls. And then, we kiss again. And again.

And I'm happier than I've ever been.


End file.
